The Christmas Missions
by La Cuidadora
Summary: Six months after Emissary Risendo's death, Zorro is missing and presumed dead. Victoria worries about Diego. He hasn't recovered and seems to be a pale imitation of the man he once was. She determines to change that by Christmas. Meanwhile, Diego has Christmas plans of his own.
1. Victoria's Mission

Usual disclaimers apply. Zorro and the characters all belong to someone else. I don't make any money off this, just write because I love the characters. The story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **December 1, 1821**

Victoria sighed as she put away the last of tonight's clean dishes. The Saturday night crowd had kept her and her helpers busy. Tonight there were no overnight guests, so she had some time before bed to think.

Tomorrow was the first Sunday in Advent, and she decided to treat herself with a hot chocolate drink tonight. She made it and took the mug to the taproom where she sat at a table.

Sadly, she looked over at Diego's favorite table. She had missed him today. She had missed him too often lately.

It had been six months since the King's Emissary, Gilberto Risendo, had tried to kill Diego. Diego had been saved not by Zorro, but by of all people Ignacio de Soto. The former alcalde was now in Spain to account to King Ferdinand for killing Risendo. No one knew his fate. If he were lucky, he'd be banished to some remote post rather than be sent to prison or executed.

His crimes against the people of Los Angeles in his misguided attempts to capture Zorro were documented and included in the packet sent with him. Victoria made sure that it was clear that the people felt Zorro's "crimes" were only crimes in the eyes of the real criminals, de Soto and his predecessor, Luis Ramone.

She suspected that the de la Vegas had included a letter in the packet asking for compassion in the treatment of de Soto. He did save Diego, a known cousin of the king, when he killed the emissary. It was ironic that Emissary Risendo was also a cousin of the king. Although at the time no one knew that because it was not known he was Diego's twin brother. Their mother's crazed midwife had kidnapped Risendo at birth. Senora Risendo was also in Spain awaiting King Ferdinand's judgment.

The governor had allowed the people to elect a new alcalde, and they had chosen wisely in Don Alejandro. The pueblo thrived under his management. Taxes were lowered and the taxes collected were used for the public, not to line the pockets of the alcalde or further a scheme to catch Zorro. Even the so-called war tax that Risendo had collected was returned when it was discovered that it was an elaborate embezzlement scheme. In hindsight it was treason, and blame for it fell squarely on Senora Risendo.

Even the garrison and military were doing much better. Sergeant Mendoza had really stepped into the role of garrison commander, once it was separated from the position of alcalde. Don Alejandro supported and advised him, and Mendoza thrived on their new relationship. Victoria had always suspected that he saw his superiors as father figures, probably because he was orphaned at a young age. And both Ramone and de Soto unfortunately had constantly disappointed and demeaned him.

Not all was better, though. Before his death the emissary had rigged an explosion to kill Zorro. And apparently was successful since he had not been seen since.

Sadly the other casualty of that madness was Diego. Dr. Hernandez had explained to her that there was often an invisible bond between twins. Even though Diego grew up not knowing his brother, she suspected he was still in deep mourning for the loss of that bond. Unfortunately for him, no one else seemed to mourn the Emissary. She doubted he talked to anyone except maybe Felipe about he felt. Knowing Diego, he might not even confide in him.

If anyone had told her a year ago Diego would become a shell of the man he was, she would not have believed it. He seemed already a shell of a man, and she would not have been able to visualize how he could become more withdrawn.

Since then she had learned just how wrong that impression was, and how much he had done for the pueblo. He did it all quietly and efficiently, without grabbing attention or fame. Not just through his newspaper, but also by helping the people directly. He provided fertilizer for the farmers' crops and helped them choose what crops to plant, when and where. He taught the Indians to read and write, and would bring experiments to share his love of science with the mission's schoolchildren.

Or he did until the Emissary's death. Now he rarely came into the pueblo. Victoria worried he was losing weight, and he seemed a pale shadow of the man he once was. He had even requested someone else take over the paper by the New Year. As far as Victoria knew, no one had volunteered.

She wished he would confide in her. She would listen and sympathize. Even though to her chagrin, she knew she had not always supported him. That changed after Zorro had asked her to marry him. Since then she had tried to publicly and privately be the friend Diego always had been, and she hoped the one he needed.

Fondly she recalled that day in his cave when he asked her to marry the man in the mask. And she assured him she loved him. It was only after she returned to her tavern that she realized she had recognized some of the things in Zorro's cave. Things she had given to _Diego_ , not _Zorro_.

And that's how she learned California's greatest secret. She wondered how she could now convince Diego that she needed and loved all of him, not just Zorro. It was a question she had pondered since that day.

Victoria decided that would change by Christmas. Christmas was always Diego's favorite day of the year, and of course Zorro's. This year it would be the day that Diego de la Vega would also be emancipated and set free from his self-imposed prison. She would start by getting Padre Benitez, Don Alejandro and Felipe to help. That would be her Christmas gift to Diego and it would be her sacred mission. And heaven help anyone who tried to stop her.

Because … only heaven could.


	2. Diego's Mission

**December 1, 1821**

 _Zorro's Cave, After Dinner_

The soft trickle of water from the spring that filled Toronado's water trough was the only sound in the cave at the moment. No longer needed as Zorro's mount, Toronado now spent most his time with the mares in the North Pasture and would be siring several colts in the spring. Diego was pleased Toronado had taken so well to the pasture and seemed content.

Diego sat in the chair behind his desk, deep in thought. His right arm had been seriously injured when Zorro rescued Toronado from the garrison. A musket ball from one of Risendo's Imperial Lancers had done some real damage. Then before it could even begin to heal, it was strained when again as Zorro he was buried alive under a pile of rocks—also courtesy of Gilberto Risendo.

Toronado saved him, and he had raced to the hacienda to save his father and Felipe from the Emissary. There he found his father and Risendo dueling with swords. Diego took over for his father, and in the midst of their battle Risendo noticed his weakened right arm, then cruelly punched that arm and reopened the wound.

That day Emissary Risendo, Dr. Hernandez and his father had learned Zorro's secret identity. Thankfully, the Emissary died before he could reveal it.

Dr. Hernandez had warned Diego he could lose his arm if it became infected. For many weeks while his arm healed Dr. Hernandez had forbidden him to use it. And so Diego diligently kept it in the sling except to remove it for stretching and exercises as Dr. Hernandez instructed. Diego had followed the doctor's instructions as precisely as he would one of his own experiments. He was thrilled the day the doctor allowed him to discard the sling.

While he could fight with a sword using either hand, he was at a disadvantage when forced to do other things he had never before tried one-handed, let alone left-handed.

After years of hiding his injuries, old habits were hard to break. He rarely complained and just did the best he could. He requested Maria, the de la Vega cook, prepare dishes he could eat one-handed.

Unfortunately, Don Alejandro insisted that he was in charge of meals, not Diego. So Diego simply allowed his father to have his own way. It was simpler than trying to explain when his father wouldn't listen. And in recovering from his injuries, he often felt as though he didn't have the energy to verbally spar.

Things improved when his father became busy in the pueblo as the new Alcalde. Then Don Alejandro often ate at least two meals a day in the tavern. And when Maria realized the extent of Diego's problem, she quietly adjusted the hacienda's meals to include foods he could eat one-handed. His father never noticed.

Slowly Diego was beginning to gain back the weight he had initially lost after his injuries and Risendo's death. The pain of his injuries, not being able to eat easily and his loss of appetite from grief all combined to lead to his weight loss.

Over the last few months he thought he had come to terms with his brother's betrayal. Senora Risendo was an evil madwoman who filled his brother's life with lies upon lies, and it was no wonder that he turned out the way he did.

Diego was glad that his father had agreed to bury him as Gilberto Risendo until the legalities could be unraveled. After all, they had no idea if the man was a gambler with debts, a cad or worse. Risendo had never acted like a de la Vega, so in death Diego saw no reason to honor him by sharing the family name. After they found out that the war tax he'd collected was fraudulent and likely treason, Diego was even more grateful Gilberto was buried as a Risendo.

Dr. Hernandez said twins often had an invisible bond. That may have been true, although his brother's loss didn't seem to affect him at least as far as he could tell. And regarding Risendo's death, Zorro's death was more painful than Risendo's. And not just because Diego felt the pain of being buried alive under all those rocks! It was also emotionally painful to lose that persona who allowed him the freedom to vent his frustrations and emotions while fighting evil.

How different would their lives have been if both brothers had been raised together as de la Vegas? Diego rarely indulged himself in "what ifs," but during his recovery his thoughts often led to the cause of his injuries, both emotional and physical. While his brother had either directly or indirectly caused them, Senora Risendo was ultimately responsible.

He wondered how inquisitive the Emissary was about his origins before his death. If he knew about Diego, did he know when Diego was in Spain at the university? Why didn't he try to contact Diego there or here before he came to exact revenge?

Diego would never understand why his brother had never tried to find out before his death if there was another side to Senora Risendo's claims. In his shoes, Diego believed his curiosity would have led him to seek answers to the questions arising from her lies and half-truths. After all, finding answers was an important part of his interest in the sciences.

Now that his arm was finally healing, he was also playing the piano again. He even started painting, although fine brush strokes were still beyond him. Unfortunately, his hand would sometimes tremble, and the fine motor control wasn't optimal—yet.

Sergeant Mendoza was spending more time with his men as the garrison commander, and Diego no longer needed to get information from him for Zorro. Mendoza and Don Alejandro had a wonderful working relationship, and Diego was happy for them both. The lancers and the people were flourishing under their care.

While he could only eat one-handed, he preferred eating in private. He found it embarrassing to have difficulty eating foods and uncomfortable with people staring. The stress of hiding his disability in public had increased his exhaustion during the time he was recovering. So gradually he had stopped coming to Victoria's tavern for lunch.

The mission children had a new teacher who taught science, so his lessons were not needed. And this time of year the farmers weren't looking for advice about planting. It seemed as though no one really needed him in the pueblo just now. So he just stopped going to the pueblo on a regular basis.

In the past few days he had started to use his practice foil. This week he planned to ask Felipe to practice fencing with him. They could practice in the cave, or maybe even in the area outside the cave entrance. He did not feel confident enough yet to lift his saber, but regularly continued the strengthening exercises for his arm that Dr. Hernandez had suggested. Diego knew that his mood would improve with resuming regular fencing sessions. He needed the outlet for the de la Vega temper, which unlike his father, he rarely allowed to explode.

He idly picked up the paperweight on his desk. It was a heart-shaped piece of driftwood about the size of his fist. When he had first received it, it looked like an ordinary piece of wood. Actually, it was a very special gift. He had rescued it once when his father had found it in his room and thought it was kindling. Since then he'd carefully hidden it, even taking it with him to Spain for safekeeping. After his return, it was safely kept in a place of honor on Zorro's desk.

Only once had he considered destroying it, when he was in Spain after he read a letter from his father. The letter that had stunned him when he read that his father was sure Victoria would be married before Diego returned home. In his despondency, he considered destroying the heart she had given him as a child. After he calmed down, he realized it would only hurt _his_ heart more to not have this one keepsake.

In hindsight, that letter was probably part of his attraction to Zafira. He had been trying to mend his wounded heart. Now, though, he knew better. There was only one woman he loved deeply, and that was Victoria. If she rejected him, he would likely endure a loveless marriage to continue the de la Vega name.

He had lovingly finished the heart with beeswax before he left for Spain. Now he carefully turned it over and looked at it from all angles as if to find the answers to whether or not Victoria loved all of him—Diego and Zorro.

Over the past few months, for the first time since his return from Spain, he found time to reflect on his actions and events. After all, trying to live the lives of two people—Diego and Zorro—had taken all his free time in the past. And one of the first things he realized that it was no wonder that Victoria didn't seem to love Diego. After all, how could she, when he didn't share his true self with her?

He had to have both the emotional and physical strength to approach her. However, that required recovering from his serious injuries both sides of him had endured before the Emissary's death.

Diego had decided to give up the newspaper in the New Year. Not because he couldn't do it, but because he wanted to do more at the hacienda. With his father busy in the pueblo, it made sense for Diego to assume more responsibilities at home.

Four years of the masquerade, chasing bandits and outwitting not one but two Alcaldes, which had culminated in the events surrounding the Emissary's death, had taken their toll. His body and heart were tired of the fight. He just couldn't do it any more. Hiding in the shadows for a brief kiss with the woman he loved was no longer enough. He longed to have her by his side always, married and to be able to show her publicly how much he loved her. He also wished for the children they both wanted.

He hoped to begin publicly courting Victoria as himself. He planned to both reveal his identity to her privately and then ask her again to marry him around Christmas. If she agreed, they could begin courting in the New Year with a wedding as soon as possible. After all, they had known each other for years. It wasn't like they had just met.

Part of his reluctance to marry her in the past had been due to concerns for her safety. Most of those concerns seemed to have evaporated with the "death" of Zorro.

In the past few months he realized that the rest of his reluctance was due to his fear of rejection. Being left at the altar by Zafira without a word of explanation had wounded him deeply. It was only on the voyage home that his heart had begun to heal as he thought about Victoria. Zafira explained her absence when she brought her wounded husband to Diego for help. He later wondered how true that explanation really was. If she had truly loved Diego as she had claimed, he didn't understand how she had married Juaquin Correna so quickly.

Diego knew he would be risking his heart, but he needed to tell Victoria he was Zorro. Or had been, since he doubted the masked hero would return. Zorro wasn't necessary with his father as Alcalde.

He feared that his heart might not survive if Victoria rejected him as Diego. But he also knew it was time to face that fear. If she didn't love all of him, well then he would need to move on.

Making a decision, he determined that tomorrow he would begin to let Victoria see how much he loved her, and to see his true self. He would ask Padre Benitez if he could ask Victoria to help give the orphans a special Christmas. Usually Zorro delivered gifts for Christmas, but this year that would not happen. Zorro was going to stay missing and presumed dead.

It was time for the man behind Zorro's mask to live his life and to marry the woman he loved. Diego also didn't want the orphans disappointed and hoped making their Christmas special would be a way that he and Victoria could spend more time together.

And then he could ask her to accompany him to some of the season's gatherings.

His mind made up, he decided to go to bed.

 **Sunday, December 2, 1821**

Victoria arose early hoping to attend the first morning mass. Due to a series of unexpected interruptions, she ended up going to the later one. She missed the de la Vegas who had attended the earlier mass. After the service she asked Padre Benitez, "May I speak with you privately today?"

"Of course, Senorita Victoria. I'll meet you in the mission garden in a few minutes."

He finished greeting the remaining parishioners as they left the church, and joined her outside in the garden.

"Now, Senorita Victoria, what can I do for you?"

"Padre, in the last few months have you noticed anything different about Don Diego?"

"Different, what do you mean?"

"He doesn't come as often to the pueblo any more, and I think he has lost weight. He doesn't talk to me very often, and I worry that the death of his brother hit him harder than he admits. He seems withdrawn, and I am concerned."

"I see. Have you spoken to him?"

"Not really. He doesn't come for lunch very often since the Emissary's death. And he doesn't stay around long enough for me to talk to him."

"Have you gone to the hacienda to see him?"

"No. I don't want to go without an invitation."

"Surely Don Diego and Don Alejandro would welcome you any time. I believe Don Alejandro thinks of you like the daughter he never had."

"Don Diego seems so remote that I don't know how to approach him. We do not talk like we used to, so I have not been able to think of a reason to visit him.

"Padre, I want to ask you about making this Christmas special for him. You know, he does so much for the pueblo and I think people take a lot of what he's done for granted. He used to help with the mission children, teaching them science. He also helps the farmers most of the year. And if anyone has a question about a law or tax, he knows the answer or finds it. And he's the editor and publisher for the _Los Angeles Guardian_. He also writes articles that benefit everyone."

"Yes, he does. And many people never notice."

"Exactly! That is why I'd like to have everybody at the tavern's Christmas party share a story about how he's helped them. Maybe then he'll see how much we need and appreciate him. I think that might help him come out of his shell. What do you think?"

"Senorita, I think it's a wonderful idea. In many ways, Don Diego is quiet and unassuming. It is easy to overlook someone like that. You know, maybe he would be interested in helping with the orphans this Christmas."

"Oh, he loves children. And he did such a good job raising Felipe. He could help make their Christmas special and the rest of us can make _his_ Christmas special. I'll talk to Don Alejandro tomorrow in his office. He and Felipe should know who Diego has helped more than I do. And maybe you know some he has helped?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I will make a list for you."

"Thank you, Padre!" Victoria felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her heart, and she determined that this plan would work.

He replied, "I think, my child, when you talk to Don Alejandro it will give you insight into why Don Diego seems so quiet and withdrawn."

Victoria slowly walked back to her tavern, deep in thought about everything the Padre had said.

Padre Benitez smiled as he returned inside. He gave thanks that his friend Don Diego's request earlier to work with Victoria on the orphans' Christmas was so quickly and easily fulfilled. The Padre recognized Divine Intervention when he saw it.

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A BIG thanks to KatieZfan who generously offered to beta read this chapter for me. Her Zorro story "The Note" on this site inspired this Christmas story. If you haven't read her story, you're missing a lovely story!

All mistakes are mine.

And thanks for all the reviews and PMs with encouragement to continue this story!


	3. Allies

**Monday, December 3, 1821**

With a purposeful step, Victoria crossed the plaza to the Alcalde's office. After a busy morning serving breakfast, she and her helpers, Pilar and Ana, finally had a brief break.

She was going to speak to Don Alejandro. She wanted to include him and possibly Sergeant Mendoza in her Christmas mission. Of course that meant she would have to trust Mendoza to keep secrets from Diego. While the Sergeant was known as a gossip, she knew he loved Christmas. She believed that because the secrets involved both Christmas and Diego—whom Mendoza considered a friend—perhaps he **could** keep the secrets until the party. She pulled herself from her thoughts as she sharply rapped on the Alcalde's door.

Don Alejandro called out a cheerful, "Enter!"

She opened the door and walked in. He looked up from his paperwork and greeted her with a warm welcoming smile.

"Victoria! You are a welcome sight! I seem to be buried today in paperwork. Sit down and tell me why you are here."

She took a seat across from his desk and briefly explained her mission to help Diego. As she explained a few of the things that Diego had done for the pueblo, she became increasingly confused at Don Alejandro's reaction. As she finished, he shook his head negatively.

"No, you must be mistaken. Diego has not done all of those things. He has done some of them, but I think you are confusing him with someone else."

She sat open mouthed staring at the man she considered her surrogate father.

 _How can he not know all that Diego has done? Is this problem bigger than I thought? Is even his father unaware of the good Diego has done as himself?_

Behind her, Sergeant Mendoza coughed softly. Victoria had not heard him enter the office.

"Excuse me, Senorita Victoria and Don Alejandro. Perhaps I can help. I know about many of the deeds she mentioned and some others. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can figure out what Don Diego helped with and what he didn't."

"Excellent idea, Sergeant! Why don't you and Victoria speak privately while I get back to my paperwork?"

Snapping out of her daze, Victoria replied, " _Si_ , of course. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Don Alejandro. Sergeant, why don't we talk in the tavern at your convenience?"

"You are never a bother. Thank you for the brief break from this never-ending pile of paperwork."

"Why don't I walk you back now?" the Sergeant asked. Then he gallantly offered her his arm to walk to the tavern. As they started across the plaza, he quietly said, "Let's wait until we can talk privately before discussing this further."

She nodded, surprised at Mendoza's initiative and leadership. _He really has grown into his job._

In the tavern, Victoria asked the Sergeant to have a seat while she checked in the kitchen. Finding everything all right, she soon returned with two glasses of lemonade.

After sitting at the table across from him she began, "What was that about?"

Mendoza took a sip of his lemonade and then replied, "Senorita Victoria, Don Alejandro has always been a busy man. Since Don Diego returned from Spain he has not seen or followed everything his son did. He honestly doesn't know how much Don Diego has helped the people. He knows some of the things Don Diego did, especially when both of them worked together. Otherwise, Don Alejandro thinks his son mostly wrote articles for the newspaper, painted or wasted time on what Don Alejandro calls 'useless experiments'."

"He has no idea?"

"No."

"What about Diego's withdrawal and weight loss? I would think that would be obvious."

"To you and me, yes. He has not been to the pueblo every day. So there are at least a few days in between when we see him. And while the changes are noticeable to us, maybe they aren't as noticeable to someone who sees him every day."

"Especially someone who isn't looking closely."

"And is distracted with his new duties of Alcalde."

"Sergeant, can you help me make a list of the people Diego has helped?"

"Oh, si! And you can start with all the lancers he rescued by using a lever to remove the rocks from the cave entrance when _El Conejo_ had trapped us. You remember, the man who pretended to be a tax collector?"

Victoria scowled at the memory and replied, "I remember."

Together they spent the next hour making a list of all the people in the pueblo they could think of whom Diego had helped. The length of the list surprised even them.

Their next step was to ask both Felipe and Padre Benitez for their lists. Mendoza would talk to Felipe, since he was coming to help Don Alejandro this afternoon. Victoria would get the Padre's list. And then tomorrow or the next day they would decide who would talk to each person to ask them to come to the party and speak.

By the time they finished, it was time for Victoria to prepare lunch.

 **Z Z Z**

Victoria stood behind the bar pouring drinks during lunch. As the crowd thinned, she suddenly was aware of a presence in the tavern. Him. She knew before looking that Diego had entered. Her heart started to race as he approached her.

Diego quietly greeted the lovely tavern owner with, " _Hola_ , Victoria."

"Welcome back to my tavern, Don Diego."

His eyebrows rose at her reply, "Have I been absent that long that I am now 'Don Diego'?"

"Perhaps," she teased with a smile.

"In that case, I will need to come more often."

"That would be most appreciated," she replied while she nodded her head to emphasize her words. Her heart soared at how easily they had resumed their teasing banter, which she had missed since the Emissary's arrival those long months ago.

Diego asked her about the lunch special. She told him, and he ordered two— one for himself and one for Felipe who was already sitting at their favorite table. Victoria brought them their drinks. Then she went into the kitchen to fetch their lunches.

When she returned with their meals, Don Alejandro had joined them. Taking his order, she quickly brought out his meal with a smile. Next she left them to enjoy their meal while she checked on both her helpers and other customers.

The tavern cleared after lunch, and Felipe and Don Alejandro left together. Diego stopped at the bar to pay Victoria for their meals. Looking up at him sweetly she said, "Padre Benitez said you might need some help with the orphans' Christmas this year."

He replied, "Indeed I do. When would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, I have some time now before siesta. Or another day if that suits you better."

"Now is fine."

"Let me check with Pilar and Ana to be sure they are all right. Then I'll join you, if you would like to take a seat?"

"I'll be here."

Diego sat at his favorite table where he faced the tavern's front door and kept the kitchen curtain in his sight. Victoria disappeared behind the curtain. She returned shortly with two glasses of juice, paper and pencil.

He complimented her, "You are very efficient and prepared to take notes, I see."

She grinned and replied, "This is the first time I have done this. I don't want to forget anything. The orphans have so little, and to make their Christmas special is a real privilege."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Well, I already have a list from the Padre. Each child will receive a toy and a new pair of shoes. I have some of the toys, and need to go to Santa Paula in a few days to pick up the rest. Their shoes are ready at the shoemaker's, so I need to stop there, too.

"It sounds like you have everything done," Victoria sadly said with a sigh.

"Oh, no. The gifts all will need wrapped and labeled. And I wondered if you might like to contribute some cookies or candies for the children."

She beamed with delight and enthusiastically exclaimed, "I would love to!"

"That's wonderful," Diego replied with a delighted smile.

"Diego, I need to make my regular trip to Santa Paula for some supplies for the tavern. Could we possibly travel together? Perhaps there is something I can do to help you, and traveling with you would be safer for me."

"Of course you can! Anytime you want to make your trip, I would be pleased to accompany you. Do you usually make the trip in one day or two?"

"Well, usually I take two days. But that is because I am too tired to drive back alone. If we go together, I can do it in one day."

Diego nodded in agreement as he sipped his juice.

Victoria then asked, "When we traveled before you were worried about gossip. Do we need a chaperone?"

"I don't think it will be an issue as long as we return the same day. I will double check with Father, because I'm sure he will have an opinion."

Victoria nodded, finishing her notes as Diego continued, "I need your help with one problem."

"What's that?"

"Do you remember Sergio, the boy who was so ill earlier this year?"

"Of course I do."

Diego quietly continued, "Well, he has said the only thing he wants for Christmas is to see Zorro again. You may remember when I was his age my mother and baby sister had just died. My Christmas wish was for them to be alive. I know how hard that can be for a child. And I hate to disappoint him, but Zorro won't miraculously reappear. I just don't know how to make Sergio'sChristmas special if that's all he wants."

Victoria replied, "You know, I think have an idea who can help. Let me see what I can do, and I will let you know after I talk to someone else."

"That would be wonderful, Victoria. Thank you."

Smiling and with a spring in his step Victoria had not seen in months, he left and headed back to his hacienda. There were both pleased with how well working together was going.

Diego felt like he was walking on air. He planned to continue to find more ways they could be together this month.

 **Z Z Z**

The next few days flew by as Victoria and Sergeant Mendoza worked hard to contact as many people who had been helped by Diego as possible. They wanted everyone to have a chance to speak at the tavern's Christmas party. They emphasized it was to be a surprise for both Diego and Don Alejandro.

Victoria and Diego met to discuss further plans for the orphans. And Diego asked her to accompany him to a dinner party that Don and Doña Rodriguez were having, insisting she would be doing him a favor. If he took a guest, then the others would not try to pair him up with their daughters or nieces. Victoria giggled when he shared amusing stories of how uncomfortable such situations had made him feel in the past.

She agreed to go with him to escape a "fate worse than death." He laughed with her over her choice of words. While it pained her to know it had been **years** since she had heard him laugh like that, her heart soared when she realized he was relaxed enough with her that he could laugh again.

TBC


	4. The Rodriguez's Party

**Friday, December 7, 1821**

Victoria had been excited all day about the dinner party at the Rodriguez's hacienda that night. The same day Diego had asked her, she visited the pueblo's seamstress because she had no dress fine enough to wear to a caballero's dinner party.

Señora Sastre was pleased to be asked to provide a special gown for Victoria to wear at the dinner party. Most of the Doñas shunned her shop, preferring to use seamstresses outside the pueblo. The Señora was as anxious as Victoria that her gown would make a good impression because it would be good advertising for her work.

She gave Victoria a discount, remembering how kind and generous Victoria had been when she had first moved to Los Angeles. Victoria had given her a business discount to stay and eat at the tavern while she waited for her shop and home to be ready.

The Señora included accessories with the new gown at no additional charge as her gift. Victoria was delighted with the gown, and she blinked back tears at the Señora's unexpected generosity. Since Victoria's mother's death no woman had helped her so unselfishly.

Pilar and Ana took care of the tavern after lunch. Victoria spent siesta resting and then getting ready. She wanted to make a good impression on Diego and his friends. After all, she hoped this would be the first of many such events. And she dared to dream that together she and Diego would also host some at the de la Vega hacienda after their marriage.

Promptly at seven, Diego arrived in a carriage with his servant Juan who drove the horses. Diego was dressed in a new dark blue suit with a crisp white ruffled shirt. When he entered the tavern and saw Victoria descending the stairs in her new blue and white gown with her hair up, he stood speechless. _My, she is beautiful!_ After a moment he swallowed hard and said with a smile, "You are especially beautiful tonight, Victoria."

"Thank you, Diego," she replied with a shy smile.

He offered her his arm, and together they walked to the carriage. He helped her step in and they sat next to each other as Juan urged the horses to go. Diego told her about what to expect at the party, and she asked him a few questions. Neither noticed how perfectly their clothes coordinated, which was thanks to Don Alejandro talking to both Señora Sastre and Diego's tailor.

Before Victoria and Diego knew it, they arrived at the Rodriguez's hacienda.

To her surprise and delight, several younger Doñas complimented Victoria on her gown and ensemble. Whenever one of the ladies complimented her gown and asked where she bought it, she graciously told them and recommended they visit Señora Sastre's shop.

At dinner they made conversation with their dinner companions. It was clear to the others that this was a couple who were in love, although no one spoke about it. Even Don Alejandro restrained himself. He was too delighted that Diego and Victoria were together, and he hoped they would soon be more than just best friends.

When the dinner was over, the men went to the library and women went to the parlor to visit separately. Victoria was surprised to discover how many of the women were interested in both her tavern and her thoughts on the change in Alcaldes. Several women who had never been to her tavern said they would be stopping by in the next few weeks. And she was surprised when several said they planned to ask Diego to bring her to their holiday parties.

Diego surprised the caballeros by his knowledge of the political situation in Mexico and Alta California. He was more outgoing and open about his views and opinions than he had been when Zorro was still around. The men attributed this change to the Emissary's death and that whole unpleasant situation. Not wanting to upset either de la Vega, they wisely kept quiet about both Emissary Risendo and Diego's apparent change in personality.

Later when there was dancing, Diego and Victoria danced only with each other. It was obvious to the other partygoers that the couple on the dance floor had eyes only for each other.

After the party Diego escorted Victoria back to the tavern. On the way back they chatted about the festivities and how much fun they had both had. And they made plans to travel to Santa Paula the following week.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** According to my source, Señora Sastre's last name is a Spanish surname derived from the Spanish word for tailor.


	5. The Road to Santa Paula

**After the Party**

All weekend long Diego pondered what had happened at the Rodriguez's party. He had hoped that by escorting Victoria to holiday events, she would begin to see a different side of him than she had seen before.

That night had exceeded his expectations. Dancing with her in his arms was like heaven. He had loved her for a long time, and at the party for the first time saw evidence that she returned his feelings.

At first hopeful, as the weekend progressed he began to doubt his conclusions. He had thought Zafira had loved him in Spain, but he now knew that wasn't true. Diego worried that maybe he was only seeing what he wanted to see, and reading too much into the events of the evening.

Back and forth he went with his musings. _Does she love all of me, or does she only love Zorro?_ He spent a good deal of time alone in the cave. Felipe finally came in and pulled him out, saying his absence was worrying Don Alejandro. Diego finally concluded the only way to find out how Victoria felt would be to ask her directly. And he promised himself he would on their trip.

He became more nervous the closer it came to leaving. He tossed and turned the night before, hoping that their trip would allow them to have the time and privacy to really open up to each other. And if all went well, he would ask to escort her to additional holiday festivities. His plan was that by Christmas he would ask if he could court her.

Victoria meanwhile had a much more pleasant weekend. She was delighted she had been so easily accepted into the group of caballero's wives. And even though he remained hesitant to express himself, she could tell that Diego shared her feelings. All weekend long she was happy and constantly smiling. With a new determination, she decided that on the trip she would tell Diego she had feelings for him and get him to confess his feelings.

 **Monday, December 10, 1821**

On the day of their trip to Santa Paula, Diego stopped by early to pick up Victoria. He drove the wagon to carry any supplies Victoria purchased in addition to the gifts for the orphans.

Victoria was ready, wearing her traveling outfit. She also brought her overnight valise. While she expected to return later that day, she had decided it would be prudent to take a change of clothes along because the weather was sometimes unpredictable.

As they rode, Diego and Victoria talked about the orphans and the pueblo's holiday festivities. After a couple of hours, they ran out of current gossip and continued in companionable silence.

After riding for a while, Victoria broke the silence by asking, "Diego, do you miss Spain?"

"No, not really. I miss some of the people more than the country itself."

"What was it like? De Soto always seemed to think Madrid was so much better than Los Angeles, and you've been there but never talk about it."

"Well, it's a beautiful country. It's also an older country of course. Many of the buildings, roads and bridges are more worn. The cities are larger. Parts of the cities are more elegant, while other parts are poorer and dirtier. The rules of behavior are much more rigid. For example, you and I could not talk in the tavern without a _dueña_ present."

"Really? Then our travel to Santa Paula would really be scandalous," Victoria giggled.

"Indeed it would," he grinned.

"The people you miss, would they be people you met at the university? Like your professors or other students?"

"Yes. I also miss some of my relatives who live in Spain."

"And I'm sure you miss Sir Edmund."

With a sigh Diego said, "Yes. He instructed me in more than just his required lessons. He taught me how to control my temper. And in playing chess he taught me strategies and lessons for life. He was a chess master in addition to being a master swordsman."

Diego didn't say more, and she wondered if she had inadvertently caused him pain. So she said, "You don't have to talk about him. I am sorry if it hurts to remember. I know you have happy memories of Spain."

"Oh, I do. Like anywhere, I have some good and some not so good memories. I made many friends at the university, and enjoyed the libraries very much."

"They had more than one?"

"Si. There were several libraries in Madrid we could use."

"Do you have many relatives in Spain?"

"Father's relatives are distant ones. His brothers who had families all moved to upper California or Mexico. Mother's relatives are almost all in Spain, and I met many of them."

"If it is none of my business, just say so. Is that where you met Señora Correna?"

"Oh, Zafira," he replied flatly.

"Diego, I'm sorry. I keep asking you questions you probably do not want to talk about—"

"No, that's not it. There is not really much to say. I was lonely, and I thought I was in love. I thought she was a different person than she was." With a sigh, he continued, "It was an infatuation, not love. We were engaged, and I made arrangements to marry her with the priest. She never came. When she showed up in Los Angeles, I felt sadness and pain … for what had happened.

"I realized when she brought her wounded husband and the other man to the hacienda that she cared more for herself than for me or my family. She never asked before showing up at the door with them. Father and I could have been charged with treason for aiding her husband, a known revolutionary. And Father was not even there! Any of us—including Felipe and the servants—could have been killed. I will never understand how she could be that selfish … and probably still is."

Victoria had tears in her eyes realizing the pain that Zafira Correna had caused Diego, both in Spain and here at home. And yet, he had still helped her and her husband to escape the lancers.

"I think that is why I said what I did. I was surprised that she said she still loved me."

"That **woman** does not know what love truly is."

"Oh? And what is love, Victoria?"

"Love is caring for someone more than yourself. Putting their safety and happiness above your own. It is what Padre Benitez reminded us yesterday about what happened over eighteen hundred years ago when _Dios_ sent us His Son as a baby. He came out of heaven to live among us, not as a king but as a humble carpenter."

After a momentary pause, she continued, "Diego, what about the woman you said you loved? The one who was in love with another man?"

"Well, I still love her. I always have and always will."

Victoria's heart sped up at his response. _Could he mean me?_ "You never told me who she is."

"Haven't you figured out who she is?"

For a moment Victoria held her breath. Closing her eyes, she said, "I need to hear you say it."

"She is you, Victoria."

Her eyes popped open and she turned to him with a joyful expression. "I thought so. But I did not have the courage to say it first."

"Victoria, you are the most courageous woman I have ever met. No one is brave about everything. Even Zorro has fears—"

"He told me one of his fears."

"What was it?"

"That I would love only the legend and not the man." She frowned, and then continued, "I don't think he believed me when I told him I loved the man behind the mask."

They rode in silence for a few moments until Victoria asked, "Diego, do you remember the wooden heart I gave you?"

"Indeed I do." He smiled to himself as he remembered.

"I realized over the past few months that when I gave it to you as a child I also gave you my heart. Diego, I love you. I have loved you since we were children. When you returned from Spain as a caballero, I thought you could never marry me because I was below your station. Juan Ortiz and even Zorro were safer. I knew I did not love Juan like I loved you, so he could not break my heart. And Zorro was dashing … but in many ways unattainable. I think I knew he could never marry."

Diego pulled the wagon to the side of the road, and stopped to look directly at her as he spoke, "Victoria, I am sure he was sincere in expressing his affection. And I'm sure he meant to honor his promise."

"That isn't what I meant. Zorro could never unmask. Even if the bounty and warrant for his arrest are removed, he has put too many people in jail or foiled their evil plans. **Zorro** cannot marry if he wants to protect those he loves, but **the man behind the mask** can. And I hope someday he does."

"You think he is still alive after all this time?"

"I know he is."

"How do you know? Have you seen him?"

"Not as Zorro. But I have seen the man behind the mask." She paused for a breath. Then she whispered, "He's sitting next to me now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, a cliffie. But it's not an evil one, and it's a short one because I plan to post the next chapter tomorrow.


	6. Trouble in Santa Paula

Diego's eyes grew wide as he sat, stunned. _She knows I'm Zorro?_ He thought back to how she had been treating him lately, and realized something had changed shortly after she accepted Zorro's ring. He carefully studied her face, and saw love, acceptance and hope there. After a moment's hesitation, he finally nodded.

"It's true. I am Zorro. How did you know?"

"Remember the wooden heart I gave you? I saw it on your desk."

When Diego looked puzzled, she continued, "When I hurt my ankle and you took me to your cave."

He was silent for a moment before recognition dawned on his face. He realized she must have seen it when she was sitting at his desk. And he noted how ironic it was the heart that she had given him exposed both his heart and secret to her.

She continued, "After I returned to the tavern with my injured ankle, I had time to think. Actually, I had more time than I have had in years. And one of the things I remembered was the heart I gave you. Why would **Zorro** have something I gave to _Diego?_ It only made sense if Diego was Zorro. But you should know that I loved you before I knew. I just didn't know it at the time. Does that make sense?"

"It does. I am stunned. I had no idea you knew. As long as you still love me, it doesn't matter who you loved first."

"Diego, I loved you long before Zorro ever showed up."

Cautiously he asked, "And you're not angry?"

"No. When I saw how Señora Correna had hurt you, I realized that not only was Zorro afraid for my safety, his heart might have been shattered by someone. Little did I know it was **that woman**."

She paused to get her temper under control then continued, "If I had known how much she had hurt you—Diego—I don't know that I would have helped them. I would have felt conflicted. While sympathizing with their cause, I cannot approve of their methods. I hope they never come back to Los Angeles."

Diego thought for a moment and then said, "I don't see them having any reason to return. But let us talk about happier things. It means a lot to me that you aren't angry. And I think you may understand my reasons for not telling you better than I understand them myself." He smiled tenderly at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

Victoria returned his smile and said, "Diego, remember I love you. Whenever you decide to ask me, I will say yes to a courtship and marriage."

"Well, you certainly have surprised and delighted me today. I was going to wait until Christmas, but I'd like to ask you now. Victoria I … I would like to ask you if I might court you."

She looked directly into his hopeful eyes and replied, "Si."

"Si? You agree I may court you?"

"Of course. My dream is to marry you and start our family. And just so you understand—I give you my solemn promise to both show up for the wedding **and** not to change my mind at the altar."

With that, he smiled and hugged her. Then he gently reached for her hand and held it as if it were the finest porcelain. Looking tenderly into her eyes, he kissed her hand before releasing it. Then he brushed his lips to hers, and she eagerly returned his kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Victoria, we need to get moving, and I think this should wait until we have more privacy."

Impishly she grinned at him, "I agree." Then she wrapped her hand around his arm, scooting over to sit closer together.

He urged the horses back onto the road. They continued their trip with the rest of their way to Santa Paula, which was spent in a mixture of companionable silence and chatter.

They started their shopping in the late morning, and stopped for a light lunch in a cantina.

After they finished their shopping and their packages were loaded into the wagon, they made their final stop at the shoemaker's shop. As they left the shop with their purchases, Diego frowned as he looked at the distant sky.

"Diego, what is wrong?"

"It looks like a storm is coming. I don't think we'll make it back to Los Angeles, not even to the windmill. And I don't want to be caught in a storm with our packages. I think we should stay here tonight and leave tomorrow after the storm passes."

"All right."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Do we see to the horses and wagon or get rooms at the inn first?"

"The livery stable is closer. I'll take care of the wagon and horses, while you go to the inn."

Diego stabled the horses and wagon, and the blacksmith assured him their packages would remain safe and dry in the wagon inside the stable. Meanwhile, Victoria had gone to the inn, and was dismayed to find out there was only one room available for the night. She went ahead and took it so that they would have some place to stay, but she was worried about it. When Diego met her at the inn, she gave him the news.

"Victoria, I'll ask the blacksmith if I can sleep in the stable with the horses."

"Diego, I have another suggestion—the mission."

"Good idea. They may have a bed available."

"I want to go with you."

They walked to the mission and were again turned away. There was no room available for Diego.

Looking at Victoria he said, "I'll walk you back to the inn then check with the blacksmith."

She replied, "Well, that is one possibility. I have a better suggestion."

"What is it?"

"Diego, will you marry me? Then we can share the room at the inn."

 **"What?"**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know, that's the second cliffie in a row. Was going to post the next chapter tomorrow, but due to all the nice comments it's also posted now, so you're not left hanging. Thanks! :)


	7. Surprises and Solutions

"Well, Señor de la Vega, were you serious about courting me or not?" Victoria asked with her arms crossed.

"Of course I was serious! I am just surprised, that's all." He paused for a moment. He gathered his rather scattered thoughts and asked, "But, Victoria, don't you want a big wedding with your family and friends?"

Shaking her head no she replied, "And how long would that take? Won't Don Alejandro want to invite all _your_ relatives, even those from Spain? It could be late next year before we could be married."

"You're right. I just wish Father and Felipe could be here, though."

"I know. We'll have to find a way to make it up to them. After all, it's not our fault a storm came in, and there's only one room in the whole pueblo to stay tonight."

Nodding in agreement, Diego said, "Victoria, it would be my honor to marry you now." Then Diego got down on one knee.

Victoria spoke quickly, "Wait." Turning so her back was to the Padre, she reached underneath her collar. Hidden under her blouse was a gold chain. She pulled it out to reveal the emerald and diamond ring that Zorro had given her months ago. Taking it off the chain, she handed it to him and whispered, "You'll need this."

Taking the ring, he tenderly looked into her eyes. His deep voice resonated with love for his _Novia_. "Even though I asked you this once before, I am asking you again. Will you marry me, Victoria Rosa Escalante?"

Her heart bloomed with happiness. "Si, Diego. I will marry you."

Diego beamed at her, gently placing his mother's ring on her finger then kissed her hand.

Standing, he continued, "Victoria, when we return to the pueblo we can talk to Padre Benitez and Father about a party and possibly renewing our vows in front of our friends and families."

Diego next turned to the Padre who had stepped away discreetly to give them privacy to talk. "Padre, is it possible to arrange a special license to be married now?"

"Of course. We often have travelers who need a special license to marry and continue their journey together. Come with me, and we'll make the arrangements."

He led them into his study where they all took seats. He picked up an envelope from his desk and handed it to Diego. "Don Diego, this is for you."

Surprised, Diego took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter. He read it aloud, and then he chuckled.

ZZZ

 _My Dearest Son,  
_

 _I have not always been the most attentive or observant father. And you know more than anyone else how many times I have let my temper rule my words. While you have always graciously accepted my apologies, I know that actions often speak louder than words. Today has been my attempt with my actions to show you how much I love you.  
_

 _One of two things brought you here. Either the weather has kept you from traveling, or the harness for the horses needs repaired and there's no immediate replacement. How do I know? While I can't control the weather, I can arrange for a harness to be damaged—or to appear to be damaged—with no replacement readily available.  
_

 _Since you are reading this letter, I assume Victoria and you have decided to either marry or become betrothed. If you want my opinion—marry her. The two of you have loved each other since you were children, although neither of you were willing to admit it publicly, and maybe not to yourselves either. Together we can handle any hint of gossip. Remember that the de la Vegas will never be divided again!  
_

 _You both have my blessing. When you get back home, we can discuss the proper way to publicly celebrate the marriage of my son to my closest friend's dear daughter and to welcome her into our family.  
_

 _In case you're wondering, the innkeeper, blacksmith and padre were all well compensated for having only one room available. Any stress or inconvenience you felt is my doing and responsibility, not theirs. Don't you think that having almost no room at the inn seemed very fitting for this time of year?  
_ _  
Your special license is fully paid. The padre also has clothes for you both and your mother's mantilla that I hope Victoria will wear._

 _If you feel badly about Felipe and me not being able to attend your wedding—don't. We are both in a nearby room, waiting to share your joy.  
_

 _I have your grandmother and grandfather's rings should you need them. You can always choose your own rings later.  
_

 _Love,_

 _Father_

 _ZZZ_

Victoria sat in her chair, speechless. Diego gave her a moment, and then said, "Well, it's official because Father wants us to get married. After going to all this trouble, we can't disappoint him, can we?"

"No, we can't." She looked at him wryly. "Diego, I had no idea. Did you?"

"None. He must have been here last Thursday and arranged all this. I wonder if he and Felipe came together. They both were supposed to be fishing that day."

The Padre just sat and smiled.

Victoria and Diego were surprised at the thoroughness of Alejandro's arrangements. He had created both a plan and a backup plan depending upon the weather. Diego suspected that his father and Felipe had worked together.

After a moment he turned to her and grinned. "Victoria, I'm sure Father would be honored to give you away in the absence of your brothers. I have always hoped Felipe would stand with me as my best man."

"That sounds wonderful. Let's get them so we can get married right away."

"Padre, where are my father and brother?"

"They're in a room down the hall. I'll get them and be right back. And before you ask, they can't hear you."

A few moments later the Padre brought Don Alejandro and Felipe to the room then he stepped out and closed the door behind him to give them some privacy for their discussion.

"Diego and Victoria! You are about to make this old man very happy."

With her eyes twinkling Victoria replied, "What old man? I don't see an old man in this room."

"Ah, Victoria! You make me feel young again. I am so happy for you and Diego."

"So, Father, just how did you come up with this plan?"

"Well, son, you know I have some experience with complicated strategies from the army." He looked directly at Felipe and continued, "And as you can guess, I had some help from someone with experience in clandestine operations."

"We never suspected, Father. You both went to a great deal of trouble to put this together. _Gracias_."

"Just so you know, Diego, there is more than one sly fox in this family."

Victoria blushed prettily, and Diego's face drained of color. After collecting himself for a moment he whispered fiercely, "Father! I can't believe you said that!"

"Get used to it, son. You're not alone any more."

"I never was, you know. Felipe knew. Victoria and you supported me. Even when you didn't know you were supporting me, you were."

Victoria interrupted, "But we also said things that hurt you when we didn't know what you were really doing."

With a wave of his hand, Diego dismissed her concerns. "You both helped me keep the secret. If the two closest people to me who also are the most intelligent in the pueblo didn't discover the secret, it was safe from the Alcaldes, lancers and bounty hunters. It's all in the past. All is forgiven and forgotten, right Felipe?"

Felipe smiled and nodded vigorously.

The Padre knocked on the door and suggested it was time for Victoria and Diego to get ready for the wedding. He showed them to rooms where they could change.

When she was ready Don Alejandro escorted Victoria to the chapel. She wore a beautiful full-length wedding gown that was in a style popular about thirty years ago. Taking his arm, she asked, "Where did this gown come from? It's magnificent."

"Victoria, there wasn't time to make and fit you for a new gown. So I had Señora Sastre use your measurements to alter my dear Felicidad's wedding gown. I know it's old fashioned and out of date, but I thought you might overlook that and accept it with love. It's my way of welcoming you into the family."

"Oh, Don Alejandro, it's perfect! Its age doesn't matter. I treasure that you allowed me to wear it."

"You wearing that dress makes me very happy. And it's your dress now. Please call me Father, not Don Alejandro."

"Would Father Alejandro be all right, too?"

He beamed with pleasure, "Of course it would."

Diego was waiting with Felipe at his side at the altar. Diego turned as Victoria and Alejandro entered, and his face lit up with joy at seeing her. After she joined him he whispered, "Victoria, you look beautiful and radiant! I have never seen a more beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Diego. And you look _very_ handsome, too."

With no further delays, Victoria and Diego were quietly married. At the end of the ceremony, they had their first kiss as newlyweds. Gently Diego kissed his new wife, and Victoria returned the kiss with growing passion until they heard Alejandro softly clear his throat behind them. After another moment, they broke apart, wearing identical expressions of love and joy.

Turning to Alejandro with tears in her eyes, Victoria spoke, "Father Alejandro, I can't thank you enough for arranging all this. It's my dream come true and so amazing."

"My dear, it had been my wish for years that you and Diego would marry. Despite what my son may think, it isn't just to have grandbabies. It's because I can see the deep and abiding love you both have, just like my dear Felicidad and I had."

Alejandro had arranged a carriage with a driver who was waiting outside the mission. Diego helped Victoria step into the carriage, and all of them rode back to the inn.

Alejandro and Felipe had rooms next to each other. Before leaving the newlyweds at their room, Alejandro told them he would take care of Victoria's tavern and Diego's newspaper until their return. He also would give their regrets to the hosts of any festivities they would miss. Alejandro hoped they would stay at least a week for their honeymoon. After explaining all this, he and Felipe went to the dining room to eat, planning to leave the next morning after the storm passed.

Victoria and Diego's room was the largest and best the inn had to offer. Alejandro had paid for both it and their meals. A wedding dinner complete with champagne was delivered to their room. They enjoyed it while they talked about all the surprises Alejandro and Felipe had arranged. After the meal was over, Victoria grew quiet. Her nervousness showed on her face. Diego watched her as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Diego quietly took her in his arms and with tenderness wiped away her tear with his thumb. " _Preciosa_ , what's wrong?"

Started, she looked at him. "It's going to take me a while to get used to you calling me that."

"Does it bother you? Would you prefer I not call you that?"

"Oh, no. I love it!" Taking a steadying breath, she continued, "My father was a tavern owner, and that's what I have been since my mother died. I don't know what you expect, or how to make you happy." Then she burst into tears, "I don't know how to _be_ Doña de la Vega!"

Diego held her close as she cried on his chest. When her sobbing stopped, he handed her his handkerchief. "Oh Diego, I got your shirt wet."

"It will dry. Now come, and let's take this one step at a time." He guided her gently to sit on the loveseat. Kneeling beside her and looking at her with love, he continued, "Victoria, know first that I will always love you. My love is not dependent upon what you do. As far as making me happy, I am more than happy."

He took her hands and tenderly rubbed her palms. "Today, you not only told me you love me, Diego de la Vega, you also married me. Words cannot describe how I feel. Ecstatically happy is the closest I can come to right now.

"Victoria, you are exactly what I need to make me happy. As far as what comes next goes, I'm not sure I know how to make you happy either. And I'm sure there are things I will need help with during our marriage. We will find our way together."

She dried her eyes and looked into gentle twinkling blue eyes that were full of love. "You are serious aren't you?"

"I am completely serious. We have the rest of our lives to discover what makes each other the happiest. I never expected we would figure that out in one night."

"Oh Diego, I love you."

Moving to sit next to her, he gathered her in his arms and held her. He kissed her hair and waited until she seemed more relaxed. "And about being Doña Victoria. Just be yourself—that's all you need to do. Oh, there may be some things that you don't know how to do, but Father and I will be glad to help you. And you made a good impression with the other caballeros' wives. They were very friendly towards you, which is remarkable. You won them over by being yourself. Usually they are reserved in accepting someone new. And if we don't know something I'm sure one of them would be pleased to help you."

"But each of them grew up in a caballero's home, so each would know more than I do."

"Not all of them. Doña Luisa's father is a merchant."

"I didn't know that. She always seems so knowledgeable and confident."

"Most people don't know that. You see it doesn't matter what you do or don't know today. None of the other caballeros' wives have experience running a tavern, which gives you a great advantage in running the hacienda. Managing the hacienda is not that much different than managing the tavern. Actually, I hope it's easier because I'll be at your side. Father and Felipe will be there, too. Today has been the most amazing day of my life. And the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world married me and is beside me."

"You really mean that, don't you?" she asked in wonder.

"Of course I do."

"Diego, the matchmaker was _so_ wrong."

"About what?"

"Don't you remember? She said you were not romantic. You, Diego, are the most loving and romantic man I have ever met." With that, she kissed him with passion that she had never shown Zorro. He returned her kiss as they kissed for the first time without either an audience or his mask coming between them. They were both overjoyed in finally knowing each other as husband and wife.

While their unexpected wedding day had started out with a routine trip, it continued with both of them receiving their Christmas wishes early. And it ended in the privacy of their room where Diego showed Victoria just how romantic he could be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This story is not finished. I wanted to get to this place before Christmas. The story will continue after the holiday. Merry Christmas!


	8. Santa Paula and Home

**December 11, 1821**

Victoria awakened slowly, then opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She felt content and protected, nestled safely in Diego's arms. She decided she could get used to waking this way!

Her gaze darted to his new suit, which hung on a nearby hook. Alejandro had not only had Doña Felicidad's wedding gown altered to fit Victoria, he had also arranged a new formal suit complete with waistcoat for Diego. And it even coordinated with Victoria's wedding dress! His surprises continued to amaze her.

Alejandro had also arranged for Señora Sastre to include more clothes for Victoria. His note with the items assured her that he had not seen any of them, simply trusted that the Señora knew what Victoria would need. There was even a new nightgown and thick robe with a pair of lovely slippers. The seamstress had also included an everyday dress appropriate for a caballero's wife. It was made with fabric Victoria had admired in the shop but had hesitated to buy since it was not practical for working in the tavern. It was, however, just right for the new Doña de la Vega.

Last night had been perfect. Diego took the time to reassure her that she was everything he wanted in a wife. And he knew the right words to convince her that she knew more about being a caballero's wife than she thought. As always, he had been gentle and kind.

When she saw the scars he had received as Zorro, she wanted to know about each one. As he told her, she cried and gently kissed each one. And when she showed him the scar from the bullet Bishop had fired, tears came to his eyes. She was worried it upset him because it was ugly.

She treasured his reply. _"Victoria, it is a badge of courage. It adds to your beauty, not detracts from it. You got that scar saving my life._ _I want you to understand that you will_ _ **always**_ _be beautiful to me. You are the most beautiful woman because your beauty is not just on the outside. Your beauty is also inside. It's your spirit, courage and caring for others that make your beauty everlasting."_ And then he had kissed her scar with tenderness and reverence.

The memory of both the sincerity of his voice and his words brought tears to her eyes. She could hardly believe how quickly her life had changed. Yesterday on the road they had confessed their love for each other. And now, she had awakened in his arms as his wife. She sighed with contentment and turned carefully not to wake him only to find his blue eyes twinkling mischievously at her.

"Good morning, Querida."

"Good morning, Querido. How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was enjoying the view."

She giggled and snuggled closer. "This is my dream come true. I could stay here all day." After a few moments they both chuckled after their stomachs grumbled in unison.

"Well, maybe we should make an exception for breakfast, Querida."

She agreed reluctantly and sighed dramatically. "I suppose we must."

Smiling, they both dressed. Victoria watched, fascinated, as Diego shaved. Apparently Alejandro had also included his shaving gear when he had clothes packed for Diego.

Breakfast was delivered to their room. Afterwards, they found Alejandro and Felipe before they left for home. Victoria explained to Alejandro what would need to be done at the tavern. She and Diego planned to stay in Santa Paula for about ten days. After breakfast, Alejandro and Felipe left to take the wagon back. They had come in a carriage that would remain for Diego and Victoria to take home.

ZZZ

During their stay Diego and Victoria spent hours talking and learning more about each other. Diego arranged romantic picnics and evenings. They also went shopping.

They spent the next few days enjoying each other's company. While they shopped in Santa Paula at the market and shops and had fun buying Christmas gifts, what they enjoyed most was just being together. For the first time since his return from Spain, Victoria felt she saw the real Diego. Not the studious quiet man, but the man whose courage exceeded anything she had seen him do as Zorro. She realized how effectively he had masked his true self.

Victoria cringed with shame when she fully understood the pain she and others had caused him. He had silently endured their scorn and ridicule to protect Zorro's secret. The secret that meant Zorro had become an outlaw wanted dead or alive with a six thousand-peso price on his head. And he did it all, not for the glory, but to use his gifts to help others. With each day her love grew as she learned more about him and the sacrifices he had made.

She wanted to know everything about him. So she coaxed him gently to reveal his hopes, fears and frustrations. She learned that he was not the shadow of the man she thought. He was tired of the fight, and while his arm had been healing he had not had the energy to verbally spar let alone physically fight.

She promised herself that she would make his life better starting now. Never again would Diego have to hide an injury from her. Nor would he suffer alone in silence with the pain, or with not being able to eat. She was a cook for goodness sake! She would use that knowledge to be sure the love of her life had nutritious meals. If anyone—including Father Alejandro—objected they'd answer to her!

And Diego reveled in being free to confess his fears and failings without criticism or ridicule. He eagerly learned more about Victoria. He always knew she had insights that others missed. His love for her also grew as they grew closer to each other.

Victoria wrote letters to both her brothers. In the letters, she told them she and Diego were married and asked whether either one or both were interested in managing and eventually taking over the tavern. She and Diego had discussed the tavern and together decided to keep it in the family. Either one or both of her brothers could manage it with the promise of eventually owning it. If they weren't coming back to the pueblo, then Victoria and Diego would hire a manager to live at the tavern. In her letters Victoria made it clear she needed an answer as soon as possible.

In many ways they were living in their own private world in Santa Paula. Time flew by, and soon they had to return to the pueblo.

They left for home on the twentieth, in order to get the tavern ready for Christmas. While Victoria trusted Alejandro and her helpers completely, she needed to see for herself that everything was running smoothly.

On the way back, they passed the windmill where they had stopped the last time they were in Santa Paula. A secret smile passed between them as it came into view. Diego stopped the carriage so they could gaze at it. His gaze moved to Victroia, and they couldn't resist a quick kiss before continuing on their journey home.

At the hacienda, they arrived in time for lunch. Victoria was amazed at how efficiently the servants unloaded the carriage without instruction. Felipe joined them for lunch. Upon finishing their meal, they headed to the pueblo because Victoria was eager to get back to the tavern.

After arriving at the tavern, Victoria was delighted to discover that Alejandro had everything well organized. Pilar and Ana had begun preparations for Christmas, and the tavern was running smoothly.

There was surprisingly no gossip or stares upon their arrival. Diego spoke with Sergeant Mendoza who told him that Alejandro had taken full responsibility for their hasty wedding, saying he was tired of nagging Diego to marry. When the opportunity to _finally_ marry his son presented itself, he insisted it not be wasted. And he had worked with the Padre, the tailor and seamstress before Diego and Victoria left, so they all confirmed his story.

And Mendoza secretly believed that because both Don Diego and Doña Victoria were so beloved by the people, any rumors were crushed before they could spread. He had even stopped some himself.

The days before Christmas went quickly as everyone found themselves immersed in holiday festivities. Victoria and Diego continued to prepare for the upcoming Christmas parties for the orphans and the pueblo.


	9. The Orphans' Party

**Christmas Eve 1821**

 _The Orphans' Party_

Victoria closed the tavern on Christmas Eve to prepare for both the afternoon party for the orphans and the evening one for the pueblo. Felipe and Diego helped Victoria and her helpers decorate the tavern. They also had all the gifts for the orphans ready.

When the orphans finally arrived, they were all excited about the party. The children enjoyed themselves, and were delighted with the presents. After the presents, they played games. All except Sergio who sat in a corner by himself, looking sad.

After a while Sergeant Mendoza sat down next to Sergio. "Why do you look so sad, Sergio? This party is for you, too!"

Sergio turned tear-filled eyes to the Sergeant and said in a trembling voice, "My Christmas wish has not come true."

"Well, it is not Christmas Day yet. Perhaps I can help. What was your wish?"

"To see Zorro again."

"Are you worried he is dead?"

"Si."

"What has the Padre said?"

Sergio placed his hand over his heart and said, "He said he lives here."

"As long as you remember him, that is true. But what makes you think he is dead?"

"He has not been seen for a long time."

"That's also true. But, you know, he has not been needed. Our new Alcalde, Don Alejandro, is doing a fine job. And the lancers are able to capture the bandits. So there really is no need now for Zorro."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"And I believe he is alive. Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that may be the problem. Believing means you know something when you don't have any proof. While no one has seen or heard Zorro lately, I still believe he is alive." The Sergeant paused dramatically then continued, "Did you know that I saw Zorro today?"

"You did? Then why didn't he come to see me?"

"Ah, that's because you have to know how and where to look for him."

"You mean he's hiding?"

"Well, Sergio, I guess you could say that. The Padre told you he lives in your heart, right?"

Sergio nodded yes.

"Well, he also lives in everyone who remembers him. I saw him in the plaza today. You were there. What did you see?"

"I didn't see him. And I got into trouble."

"Tell me what happened."

"Some of the bigger boys were bullying the smaller ones. I made them stop."

"And how did you get into trouble?"

"Well, I didn't mean to, but Roberto fell and hurt his arm. He said I tripped him."

"Did you?"

"Not on purpose. My foot just got in his way."

Mendoza hid his smile behind his hand. "What do you think Zorro would have done, if he was in your place? Not Zorro as we know him, but Zorro when he was your age?"

After thinking hard for a couple of minutes, Sergio shrugged. "I don't know."

"He would have done exactly what you did. At that age, he probably didn't have a sword or whip. But he still would have stepped in to stop those bullies, even if he himself would have been hurt or got into trouble for fighting. And that's where I saw Zorro today. He's in _you_ , and whenever you do something nice to help someone else, there he is. And it's not just you. When I see _anyone_ do something good for someone else, I see Zorro."

"You do?"

The Sergeant nodded his head and then lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "The secret is that you have to first believe that he lives. And when you see someone do something nice, you will see Zorro. But you can't tell anyone. You remember what happened when Alcalde de Soto thought you knew where Zorro's hideout was?" He paused as Sergio nodded his head. Then Mendoza continued, "Bad things can happen to those whom Zorro cares about, if anyone thought they knew where he was."

Sergio thought about that for a few moments, and then he grinned. He looked around him, and his gaze fell on the de la Vegas. He whispered, "Don Alejandro and his family gave us this party. And you are right, I see Zorro in them. Zorro saved my life. I would never tell if I knew anything about where he is."

"Just _believe_ , Sergio. I believe that Zorro is alive. He saved my life, too. And we have a secret to keep and share with each other. Why don't you look for Zorro this week? And when you find him, you can tell me."

"Really?"

"Sure. We'll just have to talk when no one else is listening. Why don't you tell me how Zorro saved you?"

With a little smile, Sergio began his tale. Even though he knew most of it, Mendoza listened with rapt attention. When Sergio finished, his voice was strong and he had a big smile. He was excited because he had made a new friend who would talk to him about Zorro! He excused himself, and went over to join the other children in a game.

Unobserved, Felipe sat nearby and had listened covertly to their conversation. He would later tell Diego and Victoria how Sergeant Mendoza had helped Sergio look for and find Zorro.

During the party, Padre Benitez quietly watched the children interact with both the townspeople and each other. Several families had expressed interest in adopting children. He watched as they interacted with the children because he wanted to be sure each child was placed in a home with a better life than what he or she would receive at the orphanage. He would also follow the children _after_ their adoption, even making surprise home visits. He had heard stories of adopted children being treated poorly and wanted to do everything he could to keep _his_ children safe. Because to the Padre, they were his responsibility, placed in his care for safekeeping. He would use the de la Vegas as the role models in how to nurture an adopted child. That was _his_ sacred Christmas mission.

The orphans including Sergio had fun playing games and singing. When they left to go back to the orphanage, they were full of good food and smiling about their gifts.

After the cleanup from the orphans' party, Diego, Felipe, Victoria and her helpers all prepared for the pueblo party. There was time for a light supper, which had been sent by Maria, the de la Vega's cook. And then the people started arriving for the pueblo's party.


	10. The Pueblo's Party & Revelations

**Christmas Eve 1821 (continued)**

 _The Pueblo's Christmas Party_

Shortly after all the guests had arrived, Don Alejandro asked for their attention. He had received two official dispatches a few days before. Rather than having the information trickle out, he waited for the party to share them with everyone at the same time.

The first was that Sergeant Mendoza had been promoted to Lieutenant. The recommendation of the highly decorated former army colonel, Don Alejandro, was taken into consideration, as was Mendoza's bravery and loyalty during the Emissary's visit. To almost everyone's surprise before departing for Spain, de Soto had also given a strong recommendation for the promotion. A long cheer was heard.

Also in the packet was a long detailed letter from the former Alcalde de Soto. It listed the alleged crimes against Zorro, and to everyone's surprise fully exonerated Zorro from them. It accompanied a full and unconditional pardon from King Ferdinand for both Zorro and the man behind the mask. Don Alejandro had already removed the bounty and wanted posters. Now anyone who hurt Zorro or his family would face criminal charges, because he and his family were under the protection of the Spanish Crown, even though Zorro's identity remained unknown.

There was still no word from Spain about either de Soto or Señora Risendo's fate. But no one really seemed to care as long as they both stayed far away.

Don Alejandro's third announcement was that there would be a fiesta shortly after the New Year to celebrate his son Diego's marriage to the former Victoria Escalante. The date and time would be announced, but the whole pueblo was invited.

Then he turned over the festivities to his new daughter-in-law, Doña Victoria and the newly promoted Lieutenant Mendoza. They announced that there would be a special presentation. Calling Don Diego forward, they told him that some people wanted to thank him. His first reaction was to bolt for the safety of the back door, but Victoria's comforting smile reassured him that this was not about Zorro, so he agreed hesitantly to be seated near the front.

Starting with Joshua Barnes, one-by-one the people whom Diego had helped gave their testimonies and thanked him for his help. Everyone had a chance to say a few words. The number of people who wanted to speak seemed endless to Diego.

Many people including Alejandro had their eyes opened as they learned just how much Diego had helped so many people. When he considered also how much his son had also done as Zorro, Alejandro was overwhelmed and awed. _No wonder Diego hadn't found time to concentrate on grandbabies!_

Finally, it was Felipe's turn. Victoria called him forward, and reminded the crowd that his hearing had recovered recently. The de la Vegas were always vague on both how it occurred and how long ago.

Felipe nervously stood in front of the crowd as Victoria looked at him and asked quietly, "Would it help if I have Diego stand next to you and translate?"

Smiling, he nodded yes.

She motioned for Diego to stand next to Felipe. Diego did, offering his silent support.

Felipe looked at Diego and coughed. Then he astounded everyone except Don Alejandro when he quietly yet clearly said, "Diego."

Diego exclaimed, "Felipe, you spoke!" He grabbed Felipe and hugged him enthusiastically.

"How long?" Diego asked.

"A few months. Father has been helping me."

"Is that why you have been coming to the pueblo so often?"

"Si."

An unnatural silence fell on the crowd as everyone strained to hear the soft voice that previously only Zorro had heard.

"Diego, when you were sixteen, you found me. I was a lost, frightened, confused, deaf and speechless child on the battlefield. Anyone else would have left me at an orphanage. Not you. You spent days searching for my family, and when they could not be found, you brought me here and gave me a home. You became my older brother, my father, my teacher and much more.

"You gave me everything. When other people thought in addition to being deaf and without speech I was slow and dim-witted, you refused to accept that. You insisted that I could learn. You and Don Alejandro taught me to read and write. You gave me the education I could not have received anywhere else. You gladly answered my questions and shared what you had learned in Spain.

"And when others thought I was destined to be a servant, you encouraged me to be a lawyer. Then six months ago you offered to make me a member of the de la Vega family as your son. Even though Don Alejandro adopted me, it was your idea."

Don Alejandro proudly grinned and nodded affirmatively as Felipe spoke.

"My adoption papers have finally come through. Diego Sebastian Alejandro de la Vega, I am now your brother, Felipe Diego Sebastian Alejandro de la Vega. Sharing your name is my Christmas gift to you."

Diego's eyes glistened with tears, as he replied, "I am proud to have you as my brother, Felipe, but your greatest gift to me is your ability to speak."

Victoria spoke up then, "And that is the real Don Diego de la Vega that most of us have overlooked in the past. Even at Christmas, his greatest gift is not what he can receive, but rather what he can give without public acclaim or even acknowledgement. As you have heard, without Don Diego, Felipe would never have been able to speak or have the chance to become a lawyer."

The crowd broke out in wild applause and cheers. Then they began to surround Diego and Felipe, offering thanks to Diego and their good wishes and congratulations to both of them.

ZZZ

Later, after Don Alejandro had taken Felipe aside and the crowd had dispersed around Don Diego, Mendoza greeted him. "Don Diego, can I speak to you?"

"Of course you can! By the way, _Lieutenant_ Mendoza, congratulations on your promotion! I'm very proud of the way you have trained your men over the past few months. Our garrison will be the envy of Alta California."

"Thank you, but it didn't take as much training as you might think. Just between you and me, the lancers are only now showing their real skills."

"What do you mean?"

After checking to see that no one was listening to them, Mendoza spoke softly, "Well, when Zorro was around at least half the men supported him but couldn't openly do so. Didn't you ever wonder why he was so rarely hurt?" Mendoza paused while Diego nodded thoughtfully. Then Mendoza continued. "The men who supported him acted clumsy or missed their targets on purpose. And the others, well, they were prone to have accidents or the sights on their guns weren't as accurate as they thought when they tried to use them against Zorro."

"You mean they either deliberately missed, or someone sabotaged their efforts?"

"I'm not sure I'd put it that way, but yes." Mendoza grinned a little. "And I'm very proud of what they did. Sometimes it takes more courage to do the right thing and risk the ridicule of a superior or the people than it does to go bravely into battle. But you know that already …"

When Mendoza paused for a moment, Diego looked at him oddly.

"Oh, these are for you. It's your Christmas present from me and my men." The Lieutenant then handed Diego two thick envelopes.

"Letters?"

"Well, not exactly. You might want to open them in private, though. I'm the only one who knows what is in them."

Looking more closely at the envelopes, Diego was confused and said, "But they are addressed to the former Alcaldes."

"But what is _in_ the letters belongs to you."

"And that is?"

Mendoza whispered cautiously, "Well, the one to Alcalde Ramone was after your professor died. Ramone wrote to Madrid University to find out how close the two of you were. He didn't believe your professor came here only because of his friendship with your father. And the one to de Soto is a copy of your university transcripts with evaluations from all your professors. It details your excellence in science, acting and fencing."

Diego had turned pale as Mendoza spoke. His hands shook as he held the envelopes and his legs felt weak. Suddenly he sat down in the chair next to him.

"Don Diego, are you all right?"

"I think so." He whispered and took a moment to steady himself. "How did you get them?"

Mendoza sat down in the chair next to Diego and shrugged, "The Alcaldes were not the only ones who could intercept the mail. And since it was my job to assign the men to get the mail and dispatches, only the men loyal both to Zorro and to me had those duties. I sorted the mail and dispatches before the Alcaldes saw them."

Diego was silent, astounded at Mendoza's bravery, intelligence and strategy. All of which he had hidden from the previous Alcaldes—and the entire pueblo.

Mendoza quietly asked, "Do you know what either Ramone or de Soto would have done with the information in those letters?"

"They would have arrested me and probably executed me or sent me to Spain in chains."

"And we couldn't allow that. You were needed here. Both of you."

"You knew?" Diego took a steadying breath and then calmly asked, "How long?"

"Well, was it a coincidence that Zorro appeared like a phantom shortly after I spoke to you about the fears lancers on patrol faced at night? And Alcalde Ramone had jailed both Don Alejandro and your friend, Senorita Victoria. I heard him threaten you if you openly protested or stirred up the caballeros. Zorro also had a lot of tricks that took an intelligent man to devise, especially one with an interest in science.

"I just put those facts together and figured you were much closer to Zorro than you let anyone think. Whether you helped him or he was you didn't matter. Those of us who suspected never openly knew for sure. What we thought in our heads but never voiced couldn't be used against you or us. And we could pass on information without anyone being suspicious."

Stunned, Diego replied, "You risked your career _and_ your life for me. I don't know what to say. _Thank you_ seems so inadequate."

"How many times did you save mine? And did you ever hesitate? No, you went ahead and did the right thing. And that's what my men and I did. After Zorro saved my life in that fire he told me he was my friend. I hope you are my friend, too, Don Diego."

Diego chuckled, "Lieutenant, any friend of Zorro's is automatically a friend of mine. And my friends call me Diego."

"And mine call me Jaime."

Diego covertly slipped the envelopes into his inside jacket pocket and said, "I am astounded." He looked at his old friend with gratitude in his eyes. "You will always be welcome in my home, Jaime. I mean that. If you ever need _anything_ , come see me. And I hope you will join us for Christmas dinner at the hacienda tomorrow."

Mendoza beamed and answered, "Oh, count me in, Do- I mean, Diego. You can be sure I will be there. Thank you." Shaking Diego's hand, Mendoza headed back towards the table of food, leaving a stunned and speechless Diego staring after him.

ZZZ

After returning to the hacienda, the de la Vegas sent their servants to bed and they sat together in the library. Finally they could privately fill each other in on the events of both Christmas parties. Felipe started by recalling Sergio and Mendoza's conversation. All agreed that Mendoza had handled the situation well. Most of all, they were pleased because Sergio was happy. Diego and Victoria had both noted how enthusiastic Sergio was after his talk with Mendoza.

When Diego explained his conversation with Mendoza, he also opened and read the contents of the envelopes Mendoza had given him. After reading them aloud, he passed them to the others so Alejandro, Felipe and Victoria could also read them. When everyone had satisfied their curiosity, he took them to the cave for safekeeping while Alejandro locked up, and then Victoria, Alejandro and Felipe headed for their bedrooms.

A half-hour later, Victoria was still waiting for Diego. Throwing on her robe, she lit a candle and headed back to the library. There was no sign of Diego in the library. Next she triggered the secret place on the mantelpiece to open the entrance to Zorro's cave and ducked into the cave entrance. Standing at the top of the stairs, she saw Diego sitting at his desk holding her wooden heart.

Gently she asked, "Diego, is everything all right?"

"Oh, Victoria. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was lost in my thoughts. The last time I sat here staring at this heart was at the beginning of the month. I wondered if you could love all of me, and that's when I finally gathered my courage to ask to court you."

She smiled at him kindly. "It's hard to think of either Zorro or the man behind the mask needing courage."

"Only when it came to courting you. I was a coward, hiding behind the mask. I should have told you long ago, and certainly much sooner after Zorro went missing."

"And I could have told you I knew who you were sooner. Let's not waste time about what we should or shouldn't have done. We can't change the past, but together we can move forward into the future."

"You're right. We can't change the past, Querida. We can live in the present and hope and plan for the future."

Victoria walked over to him, and gently took his hand. "Diego, I love you. I couldn't admit it to myself for a long time, and I thought we were too different in station to have a life together. But I gave you my heart when I gave you that wooden one, and you have taken care both of it and of me since."

Diego put the heart on his desk, and took her in his arms. Gently, he kissed her, grateful for her love. She returned his kiss with growing passion, whispering in his ear. "That kiss, Querido, is only for my husband. I never kissed Zorro like that."

"I can vouch for that. If you had, Zorro would never have left your side." He smiled at her wickedly.

With a gleam in her eyes she replied, "So what is _my husband_ going to do?"

Laughing, he gathered her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom where they reaffirmed their marriage, falling asleep contentedly in each other's arms.

ZZZ

 **Christmas Day 1821**

 _The de la Vega Hacienda_

Alejandro sat at the head of the dining room table, looking with pride and satisfaction at his family. His older son Diego sat directly across from Alejandro, with Victoria on Diego's right. Lieutenant Mendoza sat on Diego's left. On Alejandro's right sat his younger son, Felipe. Also at the table sat Victoria's brothers, Ramón and Francisco.

The tension of previous dinners was gone because there were now no secrets between Alejandro, Diego and Felipe. Alejandro always knew that Zorro had done much for the pueblo. He was in awe of all that Diego and Felipe had accomplished as Zorro and his silent partner. What he hadn't known until last evening was just how much _Diego_ had also done for the pueblo.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "I want to officially welcome you all to our family. Diego and I are now blessed with a family that has more than tripled in size in the past month. Felipe is now officially my son and Victoria my daughter. That makes both of her brothers, Ramón and Francisco, family. And Jaime, you are an honorary member of the de la Vegas as well."

Diego smiled, enjoying the camaraderie around the table, as the new members were officially welcomed. He delighted in seeing how both his and Victoria's missions coincided so well, and that both were fulfilled more fully and more quickly than either had ever expected.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs! Each one is appreciated, and helped make this story better. Thanks to one reviewer's comment, I've added more private time between Victoria and Diego in this chapter and in the next one, which will be the final chapter.


	11. Felipe's Mission

**December 1825—Four Years Later**

 _The de la Vega Hacienda_

Victoria silently watched Diego as he sat reading a story to their three-year-old twins, Edmond and Elena. With one child on each knee and his arms protectively around them, he was the picture of a contented father. There was no trace of the broken man she thought she'd seen four years ago.

Instead, as she looked at him she saw the son Father Alejandro always wanted, the husband she cherished, Elena and Edmond's devoted father, Felipe's always-supportive brother and teacher, in addition to the man who both ran the _rancho_ and continued as editor of the newspaper. Nearly everyone in the pueblo still saw him as the gentle scholar he had shown them after he returned from Spain, even now missing his quiet strength and rarely seen temper.

In the years since their wedding there had also been changes in the pueblo. California was now part of Mexico, and Alejandro was no longer the Alcalde. Mendoza had retired from the Spanish army, and was now both the bartender and bouncer at the tavern.

Victoria's brother Ramón and his wife Pilar now owned the tavern. Francisco, her other brother, was a colonel in the Mexican army, and in charge of the garrison in San Diego. The commander of the Los Angeles garrison reported to him. The parts her brothers had played in the Mexican Revolution—Ramón, a freedom fighter and Francisco undercover as a Spanish army officer—were secrets she guarded as closely as Zorro's identity.

Felipe was studying to be a lawyer and would complete his studies in the spring. He would be home later today for the Christmas holiday.

Not everything had a completely happy ending, though. Señora Inez Risendo never made it to her trial. She died on the voyage to Spain. Victoria had mixed feelings about the Señora. On one hand, she was relieved that the Señora would never trouble the de la Vegas again. On the other, Victoria wished that woman had faced the King's judgment for her crimes.

Just a month ago they received word that Ignacio de Soto had finally arrived in Spain. On the voyage four years ago, he was shipwrecked and rescued by all people, the pirate Jim Jarrett. Apparently de Soto became the pirate's indentured servant, working as a sailor in the lowest position on the ship. Diego had explained that probably meant the most unpleasant tasks were his, including cleaning up after the crew and ridding the lowest parts of the ship of vermin. Victoria thought it fitting for the man who had so often threatened his lancers with latrine duty.

The former Alcalde had worked for three years to earn his keep. No one was sure whether he was released because his debt was paid or because the pirates were exasperated with his attitude. Victoria thought he should be grateful he was rescued and not killed. A few months ago he was released near a remote Spanish garrison. They sent him on a ship to Madrid. Victoria wondered if he had changed and become the leader Diego had hoped he would.

Victoria grinned as her thoughts turned to her unexpected but welcome Christmas gift for Diego, one that he wouldn't expect to see until May or June. She could hardly wait for the right moment to tell Diego that he would soon be a father again. Afterwards together they would share their news with both Father Alejandro and Felipe.

As soon as Diego finished the story, both twins yawned widely, confirming it was time for their naps. Diego put the book down, and then stood while still holding them. He carried both twins as he and Victoria walked to the nursery where they settled them in their beds. It still amazed Victoria how easily Diego could be gentle and loving while at the same time not allowing either toddler to argue with him. She thought it partially explained how the gentle peace-loving scholar could also be the dashing and daring Zorro.

Smiling, she thought how much Elena reminded her of Diego's mother, Doña Magdalena Felicidad. Elena shared not only her grandmother's first name and temperament, but also she and Diego both had her blue eyes.

Edmond reminded her of Diego in intelligence and looks, except for his brown eyes. And he had both the Escalante and de la Vega tempers, which even at his young age could be formidable. Just this morning Edmond insisted for the umpteenth time that he wanted his own pony and sword for Christmas. He threatened to have a full-blown tantrum before Diego once again mollified his son while explaining patiently that he was too young for both. At times like that, Victoria clearly saw Zorro in her son. She knew that only the man behind the mask could both understand Edmond's frustrations while calming his temper in ways that seemed so effortless.

As Victoria and Diego were quietly leaving the nursery, a servant told them that Felipe had arrived. Together they walked to the to the front of the house, and on the way Alejandro joined them. In the library, Felipe was holding a package, and the older de la Vegas warmly welcomed him home.

Felipe spoke softly. "Diego, this package is for you. It's an early Christmas present."

Diego said, "Why thank you, Felipe! This is so unexpected!"

Victoria added with a smile, "And It's a good thing Edmond is taking a nap, or he'd want to open all his presents now!"

Everyone chuckled, then Felipe continued. "This present has been in the works for months. Open the letter first because it will explain everything."

After Diego and Victoria sat together on the settee with Alejandro and Felipe nearby, Diego opened the letter, and read it aloud.

* * *

 _Dear Don Diego de la Vega,_

 _You don't know me, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Fernando Marcus Moreno, the Chancellor of Madrid University._

 _At the request of your brother, Don Felipe, I have reviewed your file and discovered that a grievous error has been committed regarding your schooling. You left the university three weeks before you graduated. What I suspect you don't know is that you had more than enough credits to graduate, even if you had failed your last semester._

 _Don Felipe explained that as part of his studies to be a lawyer, he was required to collect statements from several people as if he were either prosecuting or defending someone. He can explain more completely, but it did not have to involve a legal matter. During his research he found the oversight that prevented you from graduating. You see, under special circumstances one does not have to be physically present for the graduation ceremony, only complete the coursework and exams. And returning home to California for a family emergency certainly counts as a special circumstance._

 _While you left before taking your final exams, your professors remember you very favorably. And Don Felipe has kindly shared copies of your newspaper, the Los Angeles Guardian that you wrote, edited and published._

 _Additionally, he has supplied me with statements from your fellow citizens about how you used your scientific skills to help many in your community. I am frankly amazed that in as isolated a community as Los Angeles that you could help the farmers with such recent scientific advances as nitrite fertilizers._

 _My cousin, the writer Sebastián Moreno, also remembers you fondly from his visit to your pueblo. He always speaks highly of you and vouches for your intelligence, integrity and honor._

 _I have spoken to all your former professors who are still living in Spain. They all agree that the practical use you made of what you learned here was far more complicated than any exam they would have written. And thus they have agreed to give you grades rather than incompletes for your final semester._

 _So it is with great pleasure that I enclose your diploma, granting you the degree of Bachelor of Arts and Sciences with Highest Honors. I offer you the congratulations of the faculty and myself. Several of your professors have enclosed personal notes and expressed hope that you will keep them informed of your present and future endeavors. I look forward to hearing from them if not from you personally about your activities._

 _It is not often enough in my position that I can give good news rather than bad. You may not be aware of this, but this year started with me disciplining professors and former students for cheating on exams. Sadly several students were retroactively denied their diplomas and two professors lost their tenure and positions. Being able to award yours is the good news that the faculty, students and I all needed._

 _Should you ever visit Madrid, please stop by to see me in person. At least several of your former professors here would also be delighted to see you again._

 _With Sincere Congratulations and Best Wishes,_

 _Fernando Marcus Moreno_

 _Chancellor, Madrid University_

* * *

With tears in her eyes, Victoria stood and engulfed Felipe in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Diego passed the letter to Alejandro who reread it silently. Then Diego stood and hugged his brother. "Felipe, this is amazing. Thank you. I never expected anything like this." Collecting himself, he paused and then asked, "How did you come up with this?"

Felipe smiled modestly. "The idea came from Father."

 _"Me?"_ Alejandro asked, looking up from the letter.

Nodding, Felipe explained. "It was four years ago after the Christmas party where the people thanked Diego for all he had done. Father, that's when you mentioned how sad you were that you had called him home right before his graduation. You felt responsible for him not finishing his schooling and receiving his diploma. One of the reasons I wanted to be a lawyer was to help people by seeing justice done and making things right. So, when I needed a project I thought about this. It took two years to complete. It became my mission, which I hoped to complete by this Christmas.

"First, I looked into the requirements and suspected that if they would accept even part of what Diego had done here, that he might be granted his degree. And I was careful to mostly include things that people knew _Diego_ had done. I did explain the process you used to test the water when Alcalde Ramone tried to extort money from the people for using what he claimed was _his_ water, but was actually the fountain water he had diverted. I decided if anyone asked why you did it, I would simply say that Zorro had asked for your help. I was relieved when no one asked.

"I received full credit for my work before I wrote to the Chancellor about this. I explained to him it was a project, and that no matter what he decided I had already received my grade. It was an added bonus when he wrote my mentor and told him the outcome. So you see, this project is really a Christmas present for all of us. Diego gets his degree, Father no longer needs to feel guilty, I got a project I could use to test my skills and received credit for it and Victoria, I suspect, is happy for all of us and proud of Diego."

As Victoria and Alejandro nodded vigorously, Diego replied, "And we're all proud of _you_."

Felipe grinned. "This was the most thoroughly researched project my mentor had ever seen. And I passed with honors, thanks to all that Diego and Father taught me while I grew up here."

"But you are the one that applied those lessons. You've made us all proud of you, son." Alejandro's voice quavered as he engulfed Felipe in another hug.

Later, after Victoria had quietly told Diego her news about expecting another baby, his enthusiastic whoop was heard throughout the hacienda. It was a wonder the twins slept through it. With the commotion, and not knowing what was wrong, Felipe and Alejandro came running. When Victoria and Diego shared their good news, they were ecstatic, offering their congratulations. Alejandro arranged for a special celebration at supper with champagne and Diego's favorite flan.

After supper Victoria sat in their private sitting room thinking about all the changes that had taken place in the past few years. And with Felipe's Christmas mission completed, she wondered if having a Christmas mission would become a family tradition. That was something she looked forward to discovering.

A half-hour later Diego found Victoria still sitting and thinking. He tenderly took her in his arms and asked if she was all right. When she said yes, he kissed her gently then more passionately, and she melted in his arms. He whispered words of love and desire, explaining he had arranged for Elena and Edmond's nanny to care for them tonight.

Next, he carried her into their private bedroom, just like she used to dream the man behind Zorro's mask would. And there, behind closed doors, her husband showed Victoria the passion of Zorro in the person of Diego de la Vega.

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for staying with this story to the end. I'm grateful for all the support for this story, from reviews, favorites, follows and my beta reader. The encouragement and support you showed me with my first foray into writing for this fandom is most welcome. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
